The Sun & Moon
by longblacksocks
Summary: Saito Sayuri is a newly transferred student from Hokkaido. When she starts her new school semester at Tokyo Senior High, she meets Toyotomi Hideyoshi. She falls for him slowly but her heart is torn- she still holds her first love from Hokkaido, Uesugi Kenshin in her heart. What will happen when her two worlds collide? AU. OOC.


**The Sun & Moon **

**A/N** : Hey everyone! I'm back with a new fic! I really wanted to write a fic for this series because I just started playing and I love it so much. It's actually the first otome game I've ever played! I haven't played ALL of the guys' routes so please forgive me if they're really OOC- I'm basing their personalities out of how I've seen them on Tumblr or through their screen time in the game. I hope you enjoy this! Also, I sincerely apologise for not updating 'Your Heart in my Hand'. I'm not giving up on the story! Please give me more time.

 **Note:** The main character has been given the name 'Saito Sayuri'.

 **Note:** Masamune has both his eyes and does not wear an eye patch in this story.

 **A little warning:** This fic is an AU so characters will definitely be OOC. Also, this story contains my own characters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ikemen Sengoku.

Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of **The Sun & Moon**.

 **Chapter 1: The Sun**

Sayuri awoke feeling nervous. The anxiety was biting into her. It was her first day in her new school. She had arrived in Tokyo about a month ago after her parents had applied for a school here for her. To say she actually wanted to be here was a lie. After all, she had left behind everything.

She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of her room. It never hurt more than it did when she was alone. Her thoughts drifted to him and she felt her heart wince. He was the 'everything' she had left behind. No, don't go there. But it was too late as a single tear fell and streaked down her cheek. She rubbed it away roughly.

Slowly sitting up, she dragged her feet to the toilet.

Tokyo Senior High was only a 20-minute walk from where Sayuri had rented her apartment. The weather was cold and she shivered slightly. She walked slowly. She didn't want for this to be real. Her parents had insisted that studying in Tokyo was for her own good and she respected that but she hated that she didn't have a say in it. She already had her whole future planned in Hokkaido. She mentally counted the days till the next holiday.

Arriving at the entrance of the school, she sighed. She couldn't wait for the week to end. She quickly breezed past the crowds and decided to find her classroom, 2A.

It was already half filled when Sayuri walked in. Looking at the board, she saw that she had been placed in seat number 27- all the way at the back.

The two seats on the left and right side of her table had already been filled when she sat down.

"Hello," Came a silvery voice greeted her. Sayuri turned to her left and a sweet smile greeted her. His grey hair was swept to the side and his eyes were a lovely shade of lavender. He had a kind face and she couldn't help but return his smile.

"My name's Ishida Mitsunari. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His eyes crinkled when he smiled, making the mole below his eye move. It was cute.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name's Saito Sayuri."

"Sayuri… That's a nice name, Sayuri-chan."

Sayuri felt her cheeks redden slightly and she looked away, embarrassed.

Mitsunari continued

"I've never seen you before. Did you recently transfer?"

Sayuri nodded.

"I just moved from Hokkaido."

Mitsunari's mouth formed a small O.

"I've never been to Hokkaido. I hear it's beautiful."

Sayuri's eyes lit up.

"It is! You should visit some day."

Mitsunari nodded eagerly.

"Maybe you could show me around!"

Eh? Sayuri was taken aback by his answer. She gave him a small smile.

"Sure."

"So I take it you don't know anyone here?" Mitsunari asked.

Sayuri shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. What about you, Ishida-san?"

There was silence. Sayuri turned to look at Mitsunari and saw that he was engrossed in a book he had fished out while they were talking. She called his name again but she might as well have been talking to a wall. Sayuri bit down her laughter. She's never met such a serious bookworm before.

The male on her right spoke. 

"Don't mind him. Once he gets into a book there's no going back."

He had a sullen look on his face and his hair was tousled like he had just risen from bed.

Sayuri nodded.

"Are you both friends? You seem to know him, erm…"

The guy eyed her coolly.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu," He said before turning away.

The bell for recess rang and Sayuri immediately took her bento out.

"Ah, Sayuri-chan. You plan on eating in the classroom?" Mitsunari asked.

She nodded. She couldn't wait to dig in- she had packed chicken bolognaise.

"Alone?" Mitsunari asked again.

"Yes," Sayuri answered. He was looking at her, a small frown on his face.

Ieyasu rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Mitsunari. They're waiting for us at the canteen," Ieyasu muttered.

"Hold on, Ieyasu-kun," Mitsunari said. Turning to Sayuri, he smiled warmly. "How about joining me and my friends for lunch instead?"

Eh?

"Erm, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please," Mitsunari insisted. His lavender eyes were wide, like a puppy.

Ieyasu groaned.

"Join us, Sayuri. He'll never leave otherwise and I'm hungry."

"Well…"

He begged her again, bringing his face really close to her. She blushed and stood up.

"Alright," She relented.

Packing her bento, she followed the two of them to the canteen.

There were jealous stares all around as she walked alongside Ieyasu and Mitsunari. She was relieved when they finally arrived at the canteen. The noise however, hit her like a truck.

" _Who's she_?"

" _What's she doing with Ishida-kun and Tokugawa-kun_?"

" _Look_! _She's sitting with_ them!"

"Yo, Ieyasu! Mitsunari! Over here!" A voice shouted over the crowd.

Turning to the direction of the voice, Sayuri spied 4 males. They were seated at the very end of the canteen.

When they arrived at the table, 4 pairs of eyes looked up.

The one with black hair arched an eyebrow.

"Hmm, who's this?" He asked, eyeing Sayuri and down.

Mitsunari smiled.

"Guys, this is Saito Sayuri-chan. She's our new friend and also, she'll be having lunch with us from now on," Mitsunari said.

Sayuri inclined her head slightly.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Sayuri says, slightly embarrassed.

"There's no need to be shy! Come, take a seat beside me," The blue eyed male said, petting the space next to him. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes when he smiled.

"I think she would rather sit next to me, right Sa-yu-ri-chan?" Came a baritone voice. His white hair hung just above his piercing, amber eyes.

"Cut it out, guys. She's obviously uncomfortable. Why don't you take a seat? Anywhere you want, Sayuri-chan."

Sayuri looked up and felt her heart skipped a beat. His eyes looked like they were the colour of molten gold. He gave her a gentle smile and she felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She smiled back shyly.

Sayuri took a seat beside Ieyasu who had already started eating.

Sitting next to her, Mitsunari cleared his throat, smiling at everyone.

"I think introductions are in order," He said happily.

The one with blue eyes laughed.

"I'll start. Hi Sayuri, the name's Date Masamune. I'm a third year," He said with a wink. His eyes glinted with a type of mischievousness.

"I'm Oda Nobunaga, a third year too," His deep voice came. His red eyes were cold and he radiated an aura of authority. He was eyeing Sayuri with amusement.

The guy with white hair introduced himself as Akechi Mitsuhide. He stared at Sayuri, a thin smile on his lips. He reminded her of the god of mischief from Norse mythology- Loki.

"Well, it's your turn now," Mitsuhide said, elbowing the one with gold eyes.

Running his hand through his hair, he broke into a smile. Sayuri swore she almost melted in her seat.

"My name's Toyotomi Hideyoshi. It's nice to meet you, Sayuri-chan."

His eyes, a pool of gold, were crescent shaped, a result of his wide grin.

She stuttered to form a word but was interrupted by a loud, deep laugh from Nobunaga.

"Even you, huh, Sayuri?" He said with a smirk.

"No girl is immune to Hide's charms," Mitsuhide chimed in, hitting Hideyoshi's head. "Right, Hide-chan?"

Sayuri blushed a crimson red. Looking down at her lap, she twisted her fingers together. She hadn't felt this way since…

"You guys are such dicks. Stop teasing her or she won't want to sit with us anymore," Hideyoshi chided.

Peeking from her lashes, Sayuri bit her lips and caught his gaze. His eyes widened slightly for a moment and there was a faint blush on his cheeks. He broke their stare and furrowed his eyebrows briefly. Sayuri looked away as well. She prayed no one could hear the pounding of her heart.

"What did you guys think about the game against Kyoto West?" Masamune asked, his mouth full of food.

Nobunaga paused to think.

"I think they played well but their defences were weak. They were trying too hard to beat us."

Mitsuhide nodded in agreement.

"It's true that they were mostly on attack. I guess it was the 30 point difference that made them nervous."

Masamune snorted.

"There wouldn't have just been a 30 point difference if we were serious."

Mitsunari nodded eagerly.

"I'm not surprised by your victory. You guys have never lost."

Sayuri looked around innocently.

"Are you guys in a sports team?" She asked.

Masamune almost choked on his food.

"You mean you didn't know? We're pretty famous," He said, serious written all over his face.

Sayuri's eyes widened. She didn't mean to offend him.

"I- I'm sorry. I just-"

Ieyasu interrupted.

"Sayuri only just transferred here from Hokkaido. Don't be such an asshole, Masamune."

Masamune broke into a grin.

"I'm joking of course. How could I get angry at such a pretty face?" Masamune smirked.

"We play volleyball," Mitsuhide said simply.

Sayuri laughed nervously and glanced at Hideyoshi. He was sulking at Masamune, a look of frustration on his face. He hadn't said anything since he introduced himself. She quickly looked away before he could notice.

"Which part of Hokkaido are you from?" Nobunaga asked.

"Sapporo," Sayuri answered.

Mitsunari grabbed Sayuri's arm, startling her.

"Yes! Sayuri-chan promised me a tour! Right, Sayuri-chan?" He exclaimed, excitedly

"Oh?" Nobunaga cocked his head.

Sayuri blushed.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did," Sayuri beamed at Mitsunari. He had a type of infectious happiness that she couldn't help but love.

"Hey, Mitsunari," Hideyoshi said suddenly, all heads turning to him.

Mitsunari turned away from Sayuri, looking at Hideyoshi with innocent eyes.

"Yes, Hideyoshi-kun?"

"You can let go of Sayuri's arm now."

"Oh." Mitsunari immediately released Sayuri's arm.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Nobunaga looked at Hideyoshi, amusement dancing in his ruby eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri-chan," Mitsunari apologised.

Sayuri shook her head.

"It's nothing," She said quickly, smiling at Mitsunari.

Masamune cleared his throat.

"So, Sayuri, why did you move to Tokyo?" He asked.

"Well, my parents wanted me to study in Tokyo because they think it'll be good for me to study at Tokyo University," She said. "I plan on moving back to Hokkaido for work once I finish my studies though."

"What do you plan on studying?" Ieyasu asked.

Sayuri smiled.

"Medicine."

Ieyasu arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? Me too, actually."

Sayuri lit up.

"Really? Awesome! What are you planning to specialise in?"

Ieyasu's green eyes widened slightly before reverting back to his usual nonchalant self. He looked away from Sayuri.

"It's not a big deal. You're too loud."

Oh.

Sadness flashed in Sayuri's eyes for a moment and she looked down at her lap. Ieyasu's eyes widened in panic slightly and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

Hideyoshi glared at Ieyasu.

"Don't mind him, Sayuri-chan. That's just how Ieyasu is. He's just too blunt," His gaze softening once he saw Sayuri staring at him. "Apologise, Ieyasu."

Ieyasu furrowed his eyebrow.

"Of course I didn't mean it's not a big deal. Don't be an idi- I mean, I'm sorry."

Sayuri nodded slowly. She didn't know her emotions showed so clearly on her face.

"It's fine, really. You don't have to say sorry, Tokugawa-kun."

Ieyasu was doubtful that she was telling the truth but he didn't say anything. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He looked as she stole glances at Hideyoshi and he felt a strange pang in his chest.

'Do you miss Hokkaido?" Mitsuhide asked.

Sayuri's eyes fell. She didn't want to answer. It wasn't that she missed Hokkaido. It was something, someone.

"Sayuri?" Masamune coaxed, his voice surprisingly soft.

She didn't realise the tears had streamed down her cheeks until she looked up to see their bewildered faces staring back at her. She laughed, out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," She said.

Mitsuhide's face was lit with concern- something Sayuri hadn't expected.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. Was that a sensitive topic?"

Sayuri shook her head but the sadness on her face betrayed her.

"I just… Well… I'm not sure how to say it. I… I'm sorry I have to go!" Standing up suddenly, Sayuri fled the canteen.

The boys were stunned into silence for a moment. Nobunaga broke the silence.

"Well, that was… interesting."

Mitsunari frowned deeply.

"What's so interesting? Sayuri-chan left crying. I'm going after her now."

"No!" Hideyoshi exclaimed suddenly.

Mitsunari froze and looked at Hideyoshi quizzically. Hideyoshi's face reddened. Nobunaga and Mitsuhide exchanged looks and Masamune arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, Hide. You've been acting really weird since Sayuri sat down. What's up?" Masamune asked.

Mitsuhide broke into a sly grin.

"Don't tell me…"

Hideyoshi said nothing but his blush betrayed him. Mitsuhide chuckled.

"I have to go to the toilet," He said and leapt off the bench.

He burst into the men's toilet, shocking the other student inside. After apologising, he splashed his face with water. He let the water drip down his face, enjoying the coolness it brought.

He hadn't expected to explode like that. He didn't know what came over him. He couldn't stand the way Masamune looked at her, his blue eyes holding more than platonic interest. He could barely hold it in when Mitsunari grabbed her arm. He wasn't sure what he felt. Sure, he's liked girls before; heck he's even dated a few. But he had never felt this way before.

His thoughts went to the image he had saved in his mind. He had seen the look in her eyes when she looked at him. It wasn't the first time a girl had looked at him that way but it was the first time _she_ had. He could still picture her doe eyes, peeking from her long lashes with a lovely shade of pink tinting her cheeks. When she had bit her lips, he had wanted to bite his own, hard. He could feel his heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest and he had to take a deep breath.

"Fuck," He whispered.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
